Junichi's Oath
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: Sequel to She's Mine To Protect; has been RE-POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Junichi's Oath

**This is the sequel to She's Mine To Protect, I would suggest reading that just to familiarize yourself with the characters, but plot-wise you shouldn't need to. This sequel is for you guys! How's that saying go? 'Ask for and you shall receive?' Anyways...**

**Back story: It's been several years since the end of SMTP, Rin's almost 18, of marrying age, which will be quite important (keep that in mind). Sesshomaru and Aimiko have had another child in addition to Akihiko. The new baby's name will be revealed later. Rin and Junichi have a "close" bond, and that will be pressed upon as the story unfolds. Again, characters to retain focus on will primarily be Junichi and Rin, so newcomers, you guys don't have to worry too much about what happened in the original story. Aren't I nice? Lol xD. **

**Anyways, ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

Dear Diary,

Rin here. Not much to tell today, had more fighting practice with father and busy helping mom with the two boys. Akihiko is getting bigger, can you believe he's almost 12? I can't. And little Eiji is almost 5. He's absolutely adorable! He's got the cutest little face ever! All I have to say is that I'm so glad they are past their terrible twos! It's a phrase Auntie Kagome taught me. She says it's a very popular way of describing the torment of taking care of toddlers at that age. Not so much they are terrible, but their curiousity gets the best of not just them, but everyone involved. I think that phrase is genius. A simple, and yet effective phrase.

Other than that, Junichi and I hung out again. Which happens to be a lot easier since dad permitted Junichi to be in his royal guard. Dad never lets humans partake in it, and I thought it was wonderful! Anyways...I keep getting these funny feelings when I'm around him. I didn't used to, but I do now. I haven't asked anyone about them yet, but I have a strong inkling that they are very similar to a "crush" as Auntie Kagome referred to it. My cousin Aimi, has a "crush" on Miroku and Sango's oldest son. Everyone believes that they are to eventually be intended. I hope so. I really like them and they would be really wonderful together. That means that they would actually be related to us. Even though they are practically family now. It would just make things official. Anyways, I'm worried about pursuing these feelings because I've known Junichi forever, and I believe he has feelings for someone else. He won't say anything and he's been acting strangely as well. The bottom line is that I just don't know what to make of it. Maybe I should ask mom. Yes, I'll make sure to ask her...at least one of these days.

You know what I can't believe? That I've had this diary since I was little and I still write in it! Mom and Auntie Kagome say it's a wonderful way to express myself, and create a foundation of release, especially in stressful times or situations. I would agree, but I just think that I still write in it out of habit, rather than "expression". Oh well. It's about time for supper, and I have to get ready.

Write in you later,

Love Rin

-Normal POV-

As Rin exited her room and made her way to the dining hall, she passed a window noticing Junichi standing by one of the trees.

"I've got some time before supper, let me just go say hi real quickly."

"Rin dear, who are you talking to?" Aimiko asks with a knowing smile.

"Mom, can I go say hi to Junichi? I'll be quick, I promise." Rin stressed the promise part.

"Now why wouldn't I let you?" Aimiko states while getting a hug from Rin and watching her run off.

A silence permeates the air, but not for long.

"How long will you indulge these whims dear?" Sesshomaru states from a corner, having seen the recent event unfold before him.

"These are not whims. It happens to be referred to as an 'attraction' dear, and you're just going to have to get used to the fact that our little girl has affections for someone."

"Hn. It shall pass."

"Dear, I hate to burst your proverbial bubble, but I'm afraid it won't pass, or it won't be that easy," Aimiko states without turning around to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walks up behind Aimiko and embraces her, and as he does so, stares out the window at his little girl.

"If it makes you feel any better Sesshomaru, at least you approve of Junichi. You are the one who allowed him into your ranks, and he's already progressed to brigadier general. In your books, he's passed."

"Maybe as a soldier, but as the possibility of a...ugh, son-in-law, not so much...dear." Sesshomaru was not so pleased using the words "son-in-law" in that sentence...in _any _sentence actually.

"I understand if you are not quite ready to embrace the fact that our little girl is growing up, but you'll have to embrace that someday. It doesn't have to be today, but it better be soon Sesshomaru." Aimiko says, leaving his embrace to head towards the dining hall.

"I'll see you in the dining hall dear."

Sesshomaru simply nods in his wife's direction, keeping his gaze averted in Rin and Junichi's.

'I know she's growing up, but the idea of having a son-in-law...I'm not ready for. As long as Rin doesn't mention it, I don't need to worry about it.'

With this belief lodged into the forefront of his mind, Sesshomaru heads to dinner.

-At dinner-

"So how was your day Rin?" Aimiko asks.

"It was wonderful!" Rin exclaims with a smile thinking of her time with Junichi.

"That's lovely, how about you dear?" Aimiko asks Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

"Being cryptic again, aren't we father." Rin states with a chuckle.

"Isn't anyone gonna ask how our day was?" Akihiko demands, soon receiving a very stern glare from Sesshomaru.

"You're right Akihiko how was your day, did you and Eiji have fun?"

"We sure did mom! We caught a toad, and then we played soldiers!" Akihiko exclaimed, proud of himself being the general of his troops (his troops mainly consisting of Eiji and the toad they had caught).

As Eiji and Akihiko shared stories of their adventures, Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts at the notice that Rin had gone awfully quiet and decided to wait until the end of the meal to ask her what was wrong.

Aimiko noticing a bit of tension, sent the boys off to clean themselves up.

"Alright now, Sesshomaru's being cryptic and Rin's being quiet. Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

Before Sesshomaru can utter a sound, Rin takes control of the conversation.

"If I may, I've been doing some thinking lately, and I have a question. Mom, Dad, what's it like to love someone?"

**What did you guys think of Chapter 1 of the sequel? I really hoped you liked it. If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to pm me. It would be my pleasure to help you folks out. Anyways, I would love reviews/comments/etc. They are really helpful and it lets me know what you guys would like to see happen, or see what you guys predict will happen. It really intrigues me when you guys comment about the storyline. Maybe I'll be inspired by you guys and I'll put your idea into the story (of course with your permission and with full credit granted to you). Overall these stories are nothing without your support, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the coming installments.**

**Now! Time to do the disclaimer. F*** that! You can't make me say it!**

**I own EVERYTHING! (Lizzy gets knocked unconscious)**

**Hello everyone. This is Robert her lawyer (of the imaginary kind). Seeing as she is unwilling to cooperate with the disclaimer...ahem...She owns Junichi, Aimiko, Akihiko, and Eiji. That's it. She own's no more (at this point) and definitely owns less. Inuyasha & Co. belong fully to Rumiko Takahashi and nothing Lizzy says will EVER change that. Which sucks for her...ahem.**

**Lizzy: You suck Robert**

**Robert: Keep in mind that not only is the feeling mutual, but if you make me say the blasted disclaimer one more time I will not be held responsible for my actions.**

**Lizzy: What'cha gonna do? Sue me? HA!**

**Robert: (smirks evilly)**

**Lizzy: YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Robert: Oh but I would!**

***What will happen with our beloved authoress? Will she concede to Robert's whim? Who will win the fight of wits? What does this have to do with anything?**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of Lizzy vs Robert: Fight of the suits!**

**-Not really, just felt like having some fun with the disclaimer. Hope you enjoyed this little manic episode and I hope you enjoyed the actual chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens in the Sesshomaru household!**

**Love, Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

Facing Realities

Aimiko looked over at Sesshomaru with a look of "I told you so", only to see his retreating figure exit out the dining hall doors.

"Mom, did I say something wrong?"

"No dear, of course not. You know your father, if he doesn't like something he leaves...or kills it." Aimiko states as mother and daughter exchange a laugh.

"That is true", Rin states chuckling. However that smile soon fades from her face, "but mom, my question is still unanswered. Am I having one of those 'crushes'"

"Rin, walk with me."

Without another word, mother and daughter leave towards the courtyard.

As silence fills the space surrounding them, Rin gets more and more anxious as time passes.

"Mom."

"Rin."

"Seriously mom, what's it like to be in love?"

"I could ask you the same thing dear. How do feel when your around Junichi?"

"Well I feel amazing, it's like a feeling of breathlessness at times, especially when he looks me right in the eyes, and whe...wait a minute! I never told you who it was! How did you know?"

"Let's just say mother's intuition."

"You were spying on me again weren't you?" Rin states both appalled and amused at her mother's antics.

Both begin to laugh heartily at the turn the conversation took.

"As I was saying, Junichi makes me feel so special, but the problem is I don't know if he actually feels the same or if it's just all in my head. We've been best friends since forever, and if I said something and he didn't reciprocate those feelings, our whole relationship would be crushed! He'd never speak to me again! It would be so awkward! I would be, well, crushed."

"Rin, do you remember what Auntie Kagome said a crush was?"

"Yes, she explained that it was when you had a 'more than friends' feeling toward someone."

"What else?"

"Well she stated that in her time sometimes it worked out, and sometimes it didn't, and sometimes it did AND it didn't. But when it didn't, you felt crushed."

"Good. So you'll understand when I say that I'm so glad you feel that way. It's a wonderful feeling and everyone should feel that way at some point in their life. Secondly, you just need to be honest about this with him, if you don't say anything it could be the end of something more if he feels the same, and if he doesn't you need to be able to respect that decision and learn to understand that it may just not be how it's supposed to be. It may mean that you're meant for something greater. NOT that I'm saying Junichi is less than great. Understand?" After Rin nods, Aimiko continues.

"Above all, you must understand that a relationship, especially one as strong as yours does not need to exceed friendship. Your bond is something special and whether or not he feels the same, you two have the capabilities to continue your relationship as is. Don't worry about what happens afterwards, if your relationship is meant to continue it will. And just think about it this way, if he doesn't feel that way now, he may later down the road. You never know with love. It is one crazy thing."

"Mom, you are really wise about these things. How do you know all this stuff?"

"I am just that amazing dear."

"Funny."

"Thank you sweetie. The overall point is that whatever happens happens. And don't forget to remind yourself that. It will be really helpful." Aimiko says with a wink.

"One last thing mom."

"Yes dear."

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry about him Rin, he just needs some time to grasp this, and he'll be alright...hopefully."

Aimiko says returning inside with a chuckle.

Leaving Rin to her thoughts, she doesn't notice a presence approach her from behind.

"Hey Rin?"

"What! Oh Junichi, goodness, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright Junichi. Now that I've caught my breath back, what is it you need?" Rin asks with a chuckle and a smile.

However, the smile fades at the look of sadness on Junichi's face.

"What is it Junichi?" Rin stands and turns to face him with a look of worry on her features.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but you seemed in such a wonderful mood I'd hate to crush it, but I must tell you soon."

"Tell me what Junichi?" Rin asks, her worry and fear increasing, and becoming more evident in her voice.

"I've been summoned to act as liasion for a meeting of the dignitaries."

'He's leaving me! I know it's important, but why couldn't father go...father! If mother knew, then father most definitely knew! He planned this!' Rin thinks growing more and more angry with Sesshomaru.

"Rin, are you okay, you look upset." Junichi asks, "are you upset with me?"

"Upset with you? Oh never Junichi, I could never ever be upset with you. Father on the other hand..."

"With Lord Sesshomaru, but why?"

"He knew, that jerk knew! And now he goes and does this!"

"Rin you're not making any sense! Knew what? Does what?"

"Junichi he...!" Rin's rant stops dead at the sight of Junichi's eyes full of concern and care.

"You know what Junichi, it's not important. However, what is important is when you're leaving."

"I've been requested to leave tomorrow. But don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Junichi, please be safe. I want you to come back in one piece."

"I promise with every ounce of my being to come back to you Rin."

And without any further words spoken, they embrace. Both hoping and praying that they'll be together again soon.

The embrace is broken and with one last glance spared between the two, Junichi goes to prepare for his arduous journey.

-That evening-

Rin, unable to control her anger towards Sesshomaru any longer, storms into his study and demands to know why.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DECIDE TO SEND HIM AWAY! WHY? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU KNEW!...why?" Rin says with a final whimper.

"Junichi, knew for several days Rin, I had asked him to be our representation at the dignitaries summons because I felt he was best suited for the task. Sending him away is not because of this passing emotional state you seem to be suffering from."

"I'll accept the fact that you sent him primarily for diplomatic reasons, however...my feelings for him aren't a 'passing emotional state'. Understand this _Sesshomaru,_ my feelings for Junichi are quite serious and as much as you don't wish to acknowledge that, it's true. So I wouldn't suggest assuming it'll pass. As the saying goes, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Just keep that in mind."

"Rin, you have about two seconds to take that attitude and leave. I will not be spoken to in such a manner in my own home, much less by my own daughter. Is that understood?"

Rin nods and leaves with a huff, leaving Sesshomaru to think about what Rin has said.

'I know, I know, what she says is true, but I chose Junichi for simply diplomatic reasons...right?'

-With Rin-

Dear Diary,

Rin here. I know I shouldn't have talked to dad like that, but it just made me furious that he would do something like that. Sending Junichi away. I still can't believe it! I feel bad about screaming at him, now that I know that Junichi knew before hand. Now that I think about it, Junichi mentioned something about knowing for days, and of course I didn't listen. Junichi told me, and I ignored it because I was so furious at dad. UGH! Now I feel even worse. What I don't understand though, is that if it was for dignitaries, why couldn't I go? I'm old enough. I've been to other summons'. I know what to do at those meetings. I'm fully trained and prepared to tackle those meetings. I'm a dignitary damn it! What is with me today? First I yell at dad and use his name, and now I'm cursing into my diary. At least it's not out loud. That would not be pretty. I think today's been a rough day, and I just need to calm down. By tomorrow everything should be okay. Dad and I will hopefully be on speaking terms, and I can go back to living as if nothing happened. Yes, good. Everything will be back to normal.

Except Junichi won't be there to tell me "good morning", he won't be there to tell me about his day, enlighten me with the wonders of the world outside the palace, I won't see his smiling face...

Oh goodness, I'm crying into the book now. He hasn't even left yet and I'm already missing him dearly. How will I get by when he's actually gone. If all I'll be doing is crying, then I'm going to be such a "downer" as Auntie Kagome likes to say. What will I do? You know what! I'll be strong is what I'll do, he'll only be gone a short while and during that time there are other things I can do. I can prove to myself that though I may love Junichi I can be just as independent as I am now. I was independent before my feelings for him developed, and I sure as hell (there I go cursing again, mom's right, Uncle Inu's a not-so-wonderful influence on my language) can be even with my feelings for him. That's right! See I'm making myself feel better already! Way to go me!

Well that's it for now.

Goodnight, me

**So did you all enjoy this second chappie! I hope so! Please don't forget to review! Lot's of exclamation points, I see (I felt like the yoda thing, so sue...scratch that, please don't). Anyways, you guys know the drill I own this, this and this. I don't own this, this, and this. And that is the context of my disclaimer. If you really aren't sure what I do and don't own. Just take a guess. It's as obvious as it gets. That sounded really snarky, man I apologize! I guess I just felt like being snarky and sarcastic today. I blame PMS! Yeah, let's go with that.**

**Other than that, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love some feedback about what you think of the story so far, so I can improve, alter, etc. It would be really appreciated. Thanks so much for all your support!**

**Love, Lizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Without Junichi

Dear Diary,

Rin here. Junichi's been gone for several days, and so far so good. Mom and dad are proud of me for handling his absence so well. I miss him dearly, but he should be returning soon. Dad says that he should have been home yesterday, but I understand that things happen. In other news, I never thought I'd be counting down the days until someone returned. Mom and I used to do that when dad would leave for a summons', or for a battle. Especially when there was a battle. When he would return it was like a weight was lifted and we would release a breath that we didn't realize we were holding. It was as if we couldn't breathe without knowing how he was, or whether he was...you know what? Forget it. I don't even want to consider the alternative.

Other than that, Eiji and Akihiko are becoming quite the little soldiers. As cute as it is, at their age anyway, I'm glad they won't have to endure the actual hardships of war. I could not bear losing them in a battle. Granted they can't die as easily as humans, they can still get pretty beat up. I guess I'm feeling rather morbid and morose today. Don't know why. It's almost as if I have this inkling something horrible is going to happen, but I think I'm just "freaking out" as Auntie Kagome likes to say. She has a lot of unusual phrases she likes to use. Her time seems so strange to me. Yet I would really love to visit one day, and learn about her culture of the future. It's quite intriguing.

I'll write later.

Love, me

-Normal POV-

"I really think you should tell Rin, Sesshomaru. She'll need to know what happened."

"Hn."

"Don't you DARE 'hn' me!"

"H-" Sesshomaru decides it unwise to anger Aimiko.

"How, which is what I was going to say..." "_Sure_" "...Anyways, how do I tell her of this when I can't seem to tell her of the more important matter." "Well as of now, both are very important and she should have been informed of _all_ that's occurred. Right Sesshy dear?"

'Sesshy' glares in Aimiko's direction only to get an equally heated glare sent right back.

With a sigh and one last glance he walks away to fetch Rin. "You realize that it will break her heart; and we still wish to impose this upon her?" Sesshomaru inquires of Aimiko.

"I understand your sentiments...so I'll leave it up to you," Aimiko states.

Which means, in Aimiko's code, "fine, you don't need to tell her everything".

"Dear, one last thing..." "Yes?" "Why do _I_ always have to break the bad news?"

-Some time later-

"Rin dear, can I speak to you for a moment...in private."

"Sure dad!"

Sesshomaru and Rin enter his study to complete and utter silence.

"Alrighty, it's too quite dad. What's going on?"

More silence permeates the air as Sesshomaru tries to gather the strength to tell Rin of his discovery.

"Dad, what's the matter? You're being more silent than usual."

"Rin, we received word earlier today that dignitaries were attacked at the summons."

Dead silence emanates from Rin as she takes in the news. "There were survivors but when they did the head count Kenichi, Koji, and Junichi weren't among them.

"...no...No...NO! How, why, what...I just don't understand! You sent him because he could take care of himself, something like this couldn't happen!"

"Rin you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down, not now, not when...no," Rin states with the last of her consciousness.

"Aimiko! Jaken! Saomi!"

Rin's mom, the loyal retainer, and palace healer barged into the room to see Sesshomaru cradling Rin's head in his lap.

"Well, she took that rather well I'd think," Jaken said. Immediately regretting opening his big beak, as Sesshomaru pummeled him into the nearest wall.

-Later that evening-

Dear Diary,

I want to go die! I'm stuck in this bed until I fully "recover", even though I just fainted. And to make things worse, father and mother (even though poor dad had to give me the horrendous news) received word that the dignitaries at the summons' were attacked. And somehow only our men (Junichi included) weren't among the survivors, they were completely missing! I hate this so much! I was expecting him home in only a week, and then this happens. I can manage a week or two without him, but now his absence is well...indefinite. Crap! Okay now, I REALLY need to stop hanging around Uncle Inu when he's frustrated (which is all the time)...Oh well.

Anyways...WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW? I know! I'll just take matters into my own hands. This is getting ridiculous. I should have been the one sent to the summons', not him, he was not originally meant to go. Mom and dad don't think I know that I was requested to go by the council. Sending him instead of me, that's just low. I understand that it was probably for my best interests but what about now? They think they're soooo sneaky! Well I found the aforementioned out by being more sneaky and eavesdroppy (definitely picked that up from mom). Yes, I know eavesdroppy is not a word, but I felt like using it. It's my diary after all, I can do that. Why am I defending myself? I guess it's just one of those rough days. Back to what I was saying earlier...taking matters into my own hands. I'll go out and find him myself. I am fully prepared to survive on my own, and as much as my parents won't want me to, I care for Junichi and I'll do everything in my power to find him and bring him home.

Love, me

-Normal POV-

In the dead of night, Rin packed a sack, grabbed a horse* and left in search of Junichi. Unaware of the set of eyes watching her leave.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 3! Please don't forget to review!**

***I didn't use AhUn for the purposes of continuity...it's for a good cause people! (Continuity is a good cause! xD)**

**IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME! Yay! (cough*not*cough)**

**Anyways, I don't own Inu & Co., but I do own Aimiko, Akihiko, Eiji, Kenoji, and FIVE BUCKS! YAY ME!**

**I know five bucks ain't much, but hey let me indulge myself. It's my five bucks! Lol xD**

**Have a great rest of the day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Embracing Fate

"SESSHOMARU!" Aimiko screamed as she burst through their bedroom doors. Aimiko rushed over to his side, out on the terrace. "It's Rin! She's gone!" Silence. "Sesshomaru, I know you heard me. Please answer", Aimiko states in desperation.

"She left us last night. You were asleep. Here's a note she left for us."

"I'm going to assume you weren't sleeping then."

Sesshomaru simply shakes his head, and returns to his thoughts as Aimiko reads the note.

_Dear mother and father,_

_By the time you find this note, I shall be gone._

_I'm leaving to find Junichi._

_It's my fault he was sent away, and I know that I was originally meant to appear at the summons; and because you didn't send me, I deem his return my responsibility._

_You can submit me to disciplinary action upon my return, I will accept it gratefully._

_But please understand that I wish to do this on my own, DO NOT send anyone after me._

_By the way, DAD, I didn't take Ah-Un so you can't call summon him home. And as soon as you decide how foolish I was and come after me anyways...don't. If you do decide to come after me just know I will put up fight._

_I'm sorry mom for disappearing on you, I know how much you worry._

_I'll miss you both, and tell the boys I'm on an adventure. They'll love that._

_Love you and miss you all already,_

_Rin_

The letter drops from her hands. The thought of their little girl on her own...what were they to do?

"Sesshomaru, we need to get her back. This job is meant for some of your men, not her."

Silence...

"Well?"

More silence...

"You're really going to let her do this, aren't you," Aimiko assumes. As Aimiko left the room, she had one final say towards the demon gazing into the distance, "I just hope you know what you're doing Sesshomaru...I really hope so."

-With Rin-

The horse gallops through the underbrush, hooves barely making contact with solid ground. Rin's eyes peering in every direction in hopes of finding a sign of Junichi. As the stallion approaches the clearing, Rin slows him to a trot. Until the two of them finally pause...for in the distance stood a meager village. Hope arises within Rin! Sending the horse into a full gallop she speeds towards the village...

"Hello there!" Rin exclaims. "Hello my dear, what brings you to our village?" "I'm in search of a dear friend of mine, he's about so tall and has brown hair and blue eyes, he's very handy with a sword, and he was traveling with two other gentlemen." "Oh yes! I remember them, they passed through here about a week ago miss. Has something happened?" "I received word they never made it to their intended destination. So I've taken it upon myself to find them." "Would you like some of our men to assist you miss?" "That's very kind, but no thank you." "Very well miss. I wish you the best of luck finding them, and I pray for safe travels for you and your comrades."

Rin bows her head with the deepest respects, and without any more words exchanged races further into the forest.

-With Junichi-

_Where are Koji and Kenichi? I don't remember anything? How'd I get here?...wherever here is..._

In the middle of a forest, Junichi stumbles through the bushes onto a path leading two directions. So without any idea where he is, he sets off in the direction his gut is taking him...into the vast unknown.

-With Rin-

Rin stops by a stream to replenish her waterskin and let the poor stallion refresh itself.

All of a sudden, a rustling in the bushes behind her startles her and she quickly pulls her katana out of its sheath. 'I've come this far, and I'm not stopping now!' Rin thinks as she goes into a defensive stance.

"Um...hello?" A meek voice asks from the bushes. Upon exiting the bushes a little girl of four appears.

"Eep!" "Oh goodness, let me put this away." Rin immediately thrusts the sword back into the sheath for fear of scaring the child any further.

"Hello there dear, what's your name?" "Kimiko, mam." "Well Kimiko, what are you doing out here by yourself?" "I was looking for my older brother, he got lost and I have to find him." "Where are your parents sweetie? Why aren't they looking for him?" "We don't have parents." "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't know." Rin says while embracing the child. "It's alright mam...mam, will you help me?" "Of course, as long as you help me find my friend."

With a nod and a smile, Rin lifted Kimiko onto the stallion and they departed back into the forest.

(a little while later)

"So what does your brother look like Kimiko?"

"Well...he's REALLY tall, like this big! And he's really nice, and he's got brown hair, and he's...right over there! Brother!"

At the sound of Kimiko's voice a young man turned towards them only to realize that it was Junichi!

They had found Junichi!

…...but wait...

Junichi's an only child...

"Get off of my horse now! I don't know who you are, but you need to back off or I'll slice your head off where you sit." Rin stated menacingly, pulling her sword on the four year old.

-With Junichi-

'It's Rin! I can't believe it!...Wait a second? What's going on?'

"...or I'll slice your head off where you sit."

'Why's she talking to that little girl like that?'

"Rin! There you are! What's going on?"

"Junichi, you're an only child correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"This girl says you're her brother."

-Normal POV-

"I'm no one's brother." Junichi states quickly pulling out his sword and taking a defensive stance next to Rin.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe, very smart of you Rin." Kimiko commends, no longer using the voice of a four year old. The form changes from a little girl to that of a young male demon.

With a grace that could match Sesshomaru's, he descended off the stallion and prepared to fight.

**Haha! I finally decided to end the chapter. This chapter didn't have as smooth transitions as my other chapters 'cause I wanted to end it at several earlier spots in the story. I was even tempted to end it after the letter, but I felt the chapter would have been too short and I'm not much for drabbles. Other than that, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

**That would very appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and the prequel! I'd like to give another shout out to Sess-Rinlover123 (was the first reviewer the first time I posted this story)! Thanks for being so awesome, and I hope you enjoy the re-posted story!**

**I own Kimiko, the unnamed (not for long though xD) villian, Junichi, Aimiko, Koji, and Kenichi. I don't own...drum roll please...INUYASHA & COMPANY! But a girl can dream!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Love ya'll! Lizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yamata no Orochi*_

_Part 1_

(A/N: My fight sequences, well...suck. So I will try to make the scene as painless as possible...for you readers. The pun is partially intended.)

_Previously..._

"This girl says you're her brother."

"I'm no one's brother." Junichi states quickly pulling out his sword and taking a defensive stance next to Rin.

"Heheheh, well done Rin." Kimiko commends, no longer using the voice of a four year old. The form changes from a little girl to that of a young male demon.

With a grace that could match Sesshomaru's, he descended off the stallion and prepared to fight.

_Presently..._

Rin and Junichi glanced at each other with worry. Who was this strange demon?

With a wink towards Rin and a bow, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Orochi. I know you already Rin, however...I remember your little friend too."

"What do you mean you remember me?" Junichi exclaimed. 'His name sounds oddly familiar though.' Junichi thought.

Orochi huffed, "It's nothing you need concern yourself over Brigadier General Junichi."

"Silence, _Orochi,_" Rin sneered, "Leave us be. I warn you though, if you don't you'll suffer."

"I love your confidence Rin."

"Silence you fiend!" Junichi exclaimed. "Why don't you leave like Rin suggests. It would be a smart move on your part."

Rin quickly waves a hand signaling Junichi to silence.

"What do you want Orochi?"

Orochi smiles and saunters over to them, circling them with an air of confidence. This confidence worries Rin and Junichi.

"What do I want? What do I want? Wonderful question...let's see I want two things. The first, revenge, and the second...well...you, Rin."

"No!" Junichi and Rin shout at the same time. They look towards each other with a blush across both their faces.

"Oh ho ho! It seems that we've got ourselves a little romance!" Orochi gleefully exclaimed, causing the blush to flush their faces with even deeper shades of red.

"This is too much! I love this little development, but how to use it for my own gain...I know! Rin, I won't take you for my own until after I've killed _him_. And you can watch him die a slow painful death. Come here boy, you get the pleasure of dying first." Orochi turned on his heel and immediately went for Junichi's throat.

"Wait!" Orochi and Junichi stop the fight and turn towards Rin.

"Yes Rin dear? What is it?"

"What if I agreed?...To let you take me? Would you let Junichi live?"

"Why of course Rin!"

"Rin don't do this we can take this guy down together! You don't need to do this!" Junichi cried as he wriggled out of Orochi's grasp and went and grasped Rin's hands within his own. "Oh don't worry! Rin will be just fine. You can just head home and let everyone know that Rin's safe and sound with Orochi."

Grasping Junichi's hands from Rin's he shoved Junichi away and quickly grabbed Rin around her waist and took off towards the sky.

Junichi followed them as best as he could, but it was getting darker and Junichi knew that he would have to rest eventually. He had no time to gather supplies, for Rin's safety was at the forefront of his mind. As susceptible as Rin was to the situation, Junichi knew in his gut Orochi was hiding something and Rin was in the middle of it.

As Junichi's legs began to slow he noticed Koji and Kenichi's horses. But as he approached he also noticed Koji and Kenichi...dead. He rushed to their bodies hoping to see that they both had been mutilated. Their bodies torn and strewn this way and that, with a giant hole where their throats should have been. But the wound that stood out the most was a simple cut, made by a sword. If a demon had done this to them, why would they have been cut down by a sword.

Out of the blue, realization dawned on Junichi as he thought back to the name of the demon who took Rin.

Orochi! RIN!

So, hurling himself onto the nearest steed he speeds off in the direction Orochi had taken Rin.

'Orochi's up to no good, and I let the one thing happen that wasn't supposed too. Oh Rin, I vow to get you back alive. You can't die on me Rin! I haven't even told you I love you yet!'

-(flashback) At the summons-

"Gentlemen please be seated so we may begin. As you all know, we are here to discuss the threat of an attack from the mainland. We have established spies within the system, and have made ready for any possible attack. However, there is one flaw we managed to overlook. The enemy has enlisted the aide of one dragon demon by the name of Orochi. He is the offspring of Ryuukotsutsei, which is why you are here, Brigadier General Junichi. Junichi is a commanding officer of Lord Sesshomaru's army and has come to bring us information we can use to crush the enemy."

Junichi stands to address the dignitaries, "That is correct Lord Hoji. When Lord Sesshomaru discovered the news he formulated a strategy that would ensure the destruction of all involved."

The dignitaries leaned in. "Lord Sesshomaru had General Koji infiltrate the enemy's forces and follow Orochi for several months, tracking Orochi's movements and learning the plans of attack. Koji, you have the floor."

"We learned that the enemy plans to attack from the out-lying regions and then work inward. They have troops established ready to encircle the land. Once that's been accomplished they plan on taking control of the land, using our lack of resources against us. Their men are ruthless, and would ensure there are no prisoners. No exceptions. Orochi only agreed to assist them, on the condition that he could destroy Lady Rin. He wishes to exact revenge on Lord Sesshomaru, for the loss of his father. Therefore, Lady Rin traveling to the summons would have been a major risk. Orochi knows of Rin and would have followed her had she been in attendence. So our goals are to protect Rin at all costs, and destroy the enemy."

"Wait a moment, you stated that Orochi knew who Rin was...wouldn't that imply that he knows of you gentlemen as well?"

"The answer to that would be yes."

And all went black.

-Present-

Coming out of the flashback, Junichi realized that there was a huge part of his memory missing. This realization scared him, and a sinking feeling soon developed within him.

***Yamata no Orochi (parts 1, 2, and 3) is very loosely based off of a classic Japanese myth of the same title. If you look up the myth, the creature is actually a snake, however for this fic, I made him a dragon demon (for the purposes of continuity...I did say it was a good cause).**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**Anyways, it's time for the disclaimer!**

**I don't own Inuyasha and company. But I do own the other characters! Yay for me! It makes me feel special...yeah.**

**I'd really like to know you're thoughts on this chapter. If you haven't read the first story She's Mine To Protect, and have any questions about a reference or two that I may make throughout this story, please don't hesitate to ask! I want you to enjoy (and understand) this story. That would be great! However, if you don't enjoy this story...just remember that flames make the best s'mores EVER!**

**Love y'all bunches! Lizzy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yamata no Orochi_

_Part 3_

It wasn't long before Junichi came to assist Rin.

So as silently as possible, Junichi approached Orochi from behind and with one swift slice the tail was gone. But Orochi wouldn't make it that easy! Soon enough his tail had begun to regenerate.

Now knowing Junichi's presence, Orochi swung around and clawed at him, leaving scratches along his chest. Struggling with the pain of the wounds, Junichi stumbled back into a tree. Orochi's attention was now on Junichi.

"Two against one? Well that's just not fair."

Orochi curled his newly-regenerated tail around Junichi to the point in which Junichi was suffocating. Junichi's body was beginning to grow limp. Rin realized that this may be the only chance to attack Orochi, so she ran at him and shoved her katana through his body. Rin swiftly moved her sword around Orochi's midsection, and when she had made her last cut, she removed her sword and watched Orochi fall with one last breath.

"We did it," Rin exasperated, catching her breath. She immediately ran over to Junichi and administered medical treatment. After taking care of Junichi's and her wounds, Junichi returned to consciousness. After breathing a sigh of relief, Rin stated, "Good. Now that that's been taken care of...we need to find someplace to rest. Do you remember how far the village was from here?"

"The village wasn't too far," Junichi said with slight grogginess. (a/n: Junichi knows of the village because they had to pass through there to attend the summons)

Deciding that that was the best course of action, Junichi and Rin readied themselves for the journey back.

Helping Junichi onto his feet, they worked their way back to the horses. As they readied themselves for the ride, Junichi turned to Rin in haste as she prepared to mount.

"Rin wait!" "Yes Junichi?" "Rin can I have a moment."

As Rin turns towards Junichi, Junichi wasted little time wrapping her in his arms and embracing her.

_Gasp_! "Junichi what...?" "Just let me hold you, please."

Rin couldn't say anything. Junichi's voice sounded so desperate and tired. And if anyone asked, she wouldn't deny _not_ enjoying their embrace. So without another thought on the matter, she wrapped her arms around Junichi and they continued to relish in each other's embrace.

That was until a rustling in the bushes disturbed their moment of peace.

Rin and Junichi were back on alert. They drew their swords and prepared to fight...that was until a bunny jumped through the bushes.

Junichi leaned over and whispered, in the most serious voice,

"Don't take your eyes off him, he's a killer!"

This immediately caused Rin to turn and lightly punch Junichi in the arm, while laughing whole-heartedly.

"Alright, Junichi you ready to go?" Junichi nods in response.

-Leaving the village the next morning-

Rin and Junichi, began their trek back to the palace, after ensuring that the bodies of Koji and Kenichi were properly secured to the second horse. There was a definite risk in bringing the bodies along, but their bodies (having been properly enbalmed) would be brought so they could receive a proper funeral. Rin and Junichi deduced that it would be safe for them to travel with the corpses, the distance home.

While traversing homeward, Rin's thoughts began to get the best of her.

'Junichi's amazing! I can't believe Sesshomaru is against the whole idea of me being with him. I mean he's strong, courageous, yet sensitive and endearing...and not that bad looking either. He's everything to me.'

"...Riiiin, hello Rin, anybody home?"

"What?" Is Rin's startled response.

Junichi inquires, "Are you okay? You seem really distracted, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter. Don't worry Junichi."

"You know Rin, I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was away, and I realized that..."

Rin turned hope rising. Silence.

"Junichi?"

When Rin turned she noticed that Junichi's eyes had dulled and before she knew it, he had knocked her off the horse and pinned her to the ground with his sword against her throat.

"Junichi! What are you doing? This isn't you! You need to snap out of it! NOW!"

Then without thinking, Rin took her arm and slapped him right across the face. _SLAP!_

It worked, for Junichi had returned to his senses.

"Whoa, what happe-...Oh my gosh, Rin! Did I? No, please tell me I didn't!" Junichi panicked, for the thought of hurting the woman he loved, sent him reeling.

He staggered back, dropped the sword, and turned to run.

"Junichi wait!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "It's alright, nothing happened; you didn't hurt me."

She went closer to him, concern and kindness etched across her features.

"I can never forgive myself Rin, I could have hurt you...or worse. I..." He couldn't face her after what happened. He couldn't be near her, not with the possibility of it happening again.

"I, have to go Rin." "No!...Junichi, look at me please," she begged.

Rin took his face in her hands and with all her courage pressed her lips to his.

Junichi was startled at first, but then fell into the kiss and pulled her to him. They stayed as they were until they couldn't breathe. When they finally came up for air, Junichi and Rin embraced.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you Junichi."

"Well, isn't this touching. I might start crying it's so sick, I mean sweet."

**CLIFFHANGER! (Ain't I somethin'? ;D)**

**First off, I'd like to thank you all for putting up with all these darn hiatus'. Life's just been busy and has gotten busier. You guys are awesome! I hope against hope life can slow down enough for me to add more chapters (crossing fingers).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you review.**

**Love y'all bunches! Lizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

Ningyo no Matsuta

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu & Co., I do own the others, and I do have a potty mouth.**

_Previously..._

"_I love you Rin." _

"_I love you Junichi."_

"_Well, isn't this touching! I might just cry it's so sick, I mean sweet."_

_Presently..._

"I hate to be the one to break up this touching romance...but I have things to do, people to see, and lands to dominate. So let's get started, shall we?"

Junichi's eyes dulled once more and he again drew his sword on Rin. But before Rin could withdraw, Junichi had sliced her across the side of her arm.

Rin turned and dodged more oncoming flurries of metal. She managed to manuever out of Junichi's reach, and pulled her katana out of its sheath. She whisked back around just in time to clash her sword against Junichi's.

'I don't want to hurt Junichi, but I need to find a way to break the trance. I can't risk getting too close to slap him again...I don't even think that would work a second time, but I'd rather not get my head sliced off trying to find out. What to do, what to do?'

The swords continue to clash, and it's becoming harder for either of them to make an advance.

Rin looks around as she fights, trying to deduce a plan.

'What can I do?' Then as she turns to dodge an attack, she notices the strange demon moving his lips and focusing on Junichi.

'That's how the trance is being controlled! If I can just get Junichi away from that man maybe the trance will be interrupted...can't hurt to try.'

So Rin turned and fled further into the forest.

She continued to run, but soon realized that the demon could easily keep up with Junichi. However, If Junichi failed to keep up or follow her, the demon had to lag behind.

'Okay, new plan. I need to try to get Junichi completely confused as to my whereabouts. That way, I can focus on going after the demon. Time to get lost.'

She ran forward several paces then suddenly veered left, went back, and headed right, she circled the area several times, and then veered behind some bushes. She ducked and waited there momentarily, hoping to catch a glimpse of Junichi and the demon, but being on alert in case they made an appearance elsewhere.

Suddenly, the demon shot through the trees several feet away. He had left Junichi wandering, to try and find Rin's location. 'I guess this works too,' thought Rin. She silently left her hiding place and slowly approached hoping that the tide of this fight was turning in her favor.

"That damned Orochi, he needed to stick with the plan, now I've got to do all this dirty work myself."

Rin paused her movements hoping to catch more information.

"I am the great Ningyo no Matsuta, and I will not be ruined by idiots. Those humans and their petty war, I am out for a bigger prize! And of course, with these higher stakes, I had to hire the weakest demon around."

'What prize could be bigger?' Rin pondered.

As Ningyo continued to mutter and complain about the idiosyncracies of his deceased cohort, he picked up a familiar scent. 'Aha! There's my little weapon.' He immediately spun on his heels and took off towards Junichi's location.

Rin realized that in order to take Ningyo down, she would need a weapon that could travel a larger distance. She needed to go back to the horses for her daggers and her bow. She sped off in the opposite direction, and made it to the horses without being detected.

That would not last long, for she could hear Junichi's movements from across the way. So she grabbed her bow and arrows and ducked down and hid in the shrubbery (a/n: feel free to quote Monty Python). Noticing she had dropped her daggers by the horses hooves.

Junichi appeared out of the brush first, and walking over to the horses bends down and picks up one of the dropped daggers. He takes the time to look around. Rin, still having been undetected, looked upwards and saw Ningyo shoot through the treetops, eyes focused, reciting the incantation.

Rin knocked the arrow into the bow and aimed. Careful not to make any noise, she pulled back and released. The arrow whizzed through the air and just before it struck it's mark, Ningyo turned and caught the arrow.

"Nice try girl, but you've got to be better than that to defeat me."

Rin simply smiled, and Ningyo's face dropped. He quickly turned back towards Junichi only to see the daggers plunge through his body. One goes through his chest, one through his shoulder, one goes through his thigh, and a last dagger goes through his abdomen. The power and speed of the daggers caused Ningyo to lose his balance, tumbling twenty feet below.

Rin and Junichi (now out of the trance) heard a loud _SNAP_, and knew right away that it wasn't the dead branches Ningyo fell on that made that noise.

Being cautious, they walked over to where Ningyo fell and looked upon his mangled body. Ningyo's fall had broken his body in half, and his head was twisted to far to the left. Rin and Junichi knew he was dead by the sight of his body, but you could never be too careful. So Junichi carefully knelt next to the body and made sure to check his vitals just in case.

Having made Ningyo's death official, Rin relaxed, but looking over at Junichi, she knew that there was something troubling him.

"Junichi, you killed him, what else could be troubling you?"

"I blacked out again, is what's wrong."

"What do you mean, _again_?"

"This isn't the first time I've blacked out. The last time I blacked out was at the summons. One moment we are discussing enemy plans, the next, I'm out in the forest wondering how the hell I got there."

"Rin, did your father say anything to you about the summons?"

"He didn't mention much. Why? Do you think..."

"Rin, _what did he say_?"

"He mentioned that the dignitaries were attacked, but there were no serious injuries, and everyone's fine now. So I wouldn't worry about it. He said it was an ambush. The enemies had planned it, and it was meant for me. That's why you went in my stead, and that's why I came for you."

Junichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then if everyone's alright, what happened to Koji and Kenichi? I mean I saw the bite marks and all that, but what about the sword slashes across their bodies and why did I black out."

"Maybe you were just knocked unconscious, after all the enemies did attack everyone."

"But what about the forest? How did I get there."

"Maybe Koji and Kenichi tried to save you, but got caught by the enemy. Don't worry yourself over the coincidence of it all. Let's just head back to the palace now."

Rin glanced with stern confidence at Junichi, hoping he would see that she believed in his innocence. He must have, for the conversation was dropped, and they made camp for the night.

-Rin's Diary entry-

Dear Diary,

It's been one rough day. I've been attacked twice! Once by some crazy descendent of Ryuukotsutsei's, and the other by Junichi. Well, it wasn't really Junichi 'cause he was being controlled by a demon who calls himself Ningyo no Matsuta. Which makes sense, 'cause his name means puppet master and he had made Junichi his puppet. But in the end it didn't matter, because Junichi and I defeated both of them. Junichi's worried that he was the one who attacked the delegates at the summons. I don't know what to make of that. If what he told me was true, it's possible, but I feel that everything was simply coincidence. I told him that too, and I believe it satiated his guilt. Anyways, we're still alive, and that's all that matters. It's getting harder to see with just the setting sun as a light. I guess that's my cue to stop writing and get some sleep. We're hoping we'll actually make it back to the palace tomorrow. 'Hoping' is the key word there.

Write in you soon,

Rin

**Finally updated! Yay! Thanks for all the support and patience while I re-edited and reposted the entire story. Been busy moving, and with all the stuff I had to fix in this story it took me FOREVER! I really appreciate your patience! With that being said, I give you all permission to throw chairs and things at me.**

**Anyways, I hope to be able to get somewhere in this story...soon. If not, you have my permission to curse at/me and throw more things at me! Especially if they're cookies! Lol xD**

**Love y'all sooooooo much!**

**Lizzy**


	8. Chapter 8

Rin's Return

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I _mphhh_ own Inuyasha & Company. **

**Kagome: Osuwari!** **Say it right Liz.**

**Me: You can't do that to me! I'm not that idiot (points towards Inuyasha).**

**Inuyasha: Hey!**

**Kagome: Just say it right.**

**Me: Fine...I own Inuyasha and Company; cough-not-cough.**

**Kagome: And?**

**Me: I suffer from severe potty mouth syndrome.**

**Kagome: That'll have to do.**

**Me: You bet it will!**

**Kagome: Osuwari!**

**AH! (Inuyasha and I both succumb to the 'Sit!')**

_Now on with the story!_

-At the Western Palace-

Aimiko paces around and around, anxious and worried over many things involving both Rin and Junichi.

Sesshomaru comes up and puts his arms around her, holding her to him. Not just to help calm her nerves, but to stop her from making him dizzy and creating a hole in the floor.

"You must relax, Rin and Junichi will be fine."

"That's fine, but I'm worried about what shall happen when they arrive."

"We shall figure things out when we get to that point."

"He's innocent and we both know that Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru remains silent, and turns away from his mate.

"We know nothing Aimiko, we weren't there. Now no more of this until they arrive."

Aimiko huffs and starts pacing again.

"And Aimiko?"

She turns towards him.

"_Please_ stop pacing. You're marking up the floor"...'and other things'.

-With Rin and Junichi-

They finally emerged into the clearing to see the Western Palace in the distance. Realizing how close they were to their destination they picked up their pace, slowing moving the horses from one gait into the next, into the next, until they were going at an all out gallop. They began to slow as they approached the entryway, and checking to make sure Koji and Kenichi were still on the other horse, they announced their presence and made their way to the palace steps.

After dismounting, they were greeted warmly by Aimiko and Sesshomaru, and instructions were carried out to ensure proper burial for Koji and Kenichi.

Once the burial ceremony had ended, and everyone had departed, Sesshomaru turned towards Junichi. "I must have a word with you, privately."

Junichi simply nodded his head and followed the ever-stern Sesshomaru into his study.

-In the study-

As Junichi entered the study he realized that Sesshomaru was not the only person in the room.

Surrounding Lord Sesshomaru were the leaders of the remaining regions.

Lord Tenjin spoke up first.

"Brigadier General Junichi, you have been accused of the murders of Admiral Koji, Admiral Kenichi, and Lord Hoji. If you are found guilty of these crimes you will be put to death."

Junichi's eyes widened, then dropped. He realized that his intuition had proven true, as much as he had hoped otherwise. Lord Tenjin continued...

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry."

Everyone's eyes widened. they were not expecting Junichi to be guilty, but sharing a glance, realized that something else was going on. So Sesshomaru decided to question Junichi more.

"So you are saying you are guilty then?"

"Yes I am..." he was going to continue but Junichi stopped himself from going on.

"Do not stop talking Junichi. If you have anything that could protect you from being executed, I would suggest you say it now."

"I am guilty of their deaths, however I was not aware of my actions."

This confused the leaders and Lord Yoshi ushered Junichi on.

"I was being controlled by the demon Ningyo no Matsuta. He would recite an incantation and I would do his bidding. However, I would black out during those moments. One moment I was at the summons, the next Koji and Kenichi are dead, and I'm lying in the middle of the forest."

"Then how did you know of all that transpired?"

"Lady Rin explained everything to me when I came to. Lady Rin told me that Ningyo had sent me after her."

Hearing of this, Lord Sesshomaru was ready to rip someone's throat out, but kept his composure.

"Ningyo had managed to lure Orochi into assisting him, because they believed that if Lady Rin was killed it would not just destroy Lord Sesshomaru emotionally, but if the murder was committed by someone within Lord Sesshomaru's forces, he would lose trust in all his men and his troops would be weakened enough to be overthrown. Ningyo and Orochi were both leaders of the rebellion, and because Rin and I were able to stop them we faltered the enemy's plans."

"So if we call in Rin she will tell us the same thing?"

"Yes, your graces."

The delegates took a moment to ponder this, and decided what to do next.

"Junichi, you will be escorted to private chambers to await our judgement. You will have no contact with anyone during this period. A person will be alotted to you to provide you food and drink but that is all. Is that understood?"

Junichi nodded and was immediately taken from the room.

"We must call in Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru, could you please leave the room as well?"

Sesshomaru bowed and left, understanding that his presence could affect Rin's answers, resulting in a tampered case.

-With Junichi-

Time was passing way too slowly, his life was being held in their hands and he couldn't do anything about it.

'I just hope my honesty will save me'.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door, and two soldiers came in.

"It's time, Junichi."

-In the study-

As Junichi entered the study, he was placed in front of the delegates. He bowed deeply, and stood with as much confidence as he could muster.

Lord Yoshi spoke first.

"Brigadier General Junichi, we find you guilty of the murders of Admiral Koji, Admiral Kenichi, and Lord Hoji."

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you please review!**

**Thanks for all your support and patience.**

**Love y'all,**

**Lizzy**


End file.
